<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наверное, Бога нет by vlad_chatsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969116">Наверное, Бога нет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky'>vlad_chatsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#VTMtober2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Gen, Poor Life Choices, Victorian, will be translated soon!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Алекс вполне справедливо думает, что Бога нет.</p>
<p>Но никто не говорил, что в мире нет чего-то другого из разряда необъяснимого.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#VTMtober2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наверное, Бога нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алекс всегда был послушным мальчиком.</p>
<p>Когда его мать, сходя с ума от ухода его драгоценного папаши, раскачивалась на постели и говорила, смотря на него абсолютно пустым взглядом: "Алекс, мальчик мой, сходи в церковь, помолись о возвращении милого Фреда", Алекс считал ее полной дурой, но послушно шел в исхудавшую церквушку.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы Алекс особо верил в Бога. Существуй Бог, наверняка он бы не позволил его отцу уйти, а матери сойти с ума, правда ведь?</p>
<p>Зато в церкви всегда было, чем поживиться. Добрый священник, глядя на его исхудавшее от переходного возраста и недостатка еды лицо, всегда давал ему хлеба и домашнего сыра — тогда, когда это было разрешено. Когда им всем было необходимо блюсти пост, добрый священник давал ему сыр тайком. Алекс считал это довольно странным поступком для служителя Господа, но не возражал: у доброго священника были сухие огрубевшие от работы пальцы и теплая ладонь, приятно трепавшая ему рыжие непослушные вихры.</p>
<p>Когда милый Фред не возвратился ни через год, ни через еще один, ни через три, Алекс понял, что мать окончательно сошла с ума. Она ела только жидкую кашу, в которой почти не было крупы и была одна вода, добавляла во все полынью, жгла в доме огромное количество лаванды и по вечерам со слезами и стонами била себя хлыстом, оставшимся со времен, когда у них еще была лошадь. Ужасное создание.</p>
<p>Алекс собрал свои вещи, едва ему исполнилось пятнадцать.</p>
<p>Добрый священник дал ему в дорогу вяленого мяса, молока и неизменного сыра, а еще перекрестил на прощание — Алексу показалось, что в горле что-то задрожало, совсем как в детстве, когда он сдирал коленки, будучи не в состоянии перегнать соседских мальчишек, и бежал к матери, чтобы получить немного жалости.</p>
<p>Больше жалость ему была не нужна. Ни материна, ни чья-либо еще.</p>
<p>Ближайший городок, где он продавал вещи из дома и то немногое, что ему удавалось вырастить на их земле, встретил его не очень приветливо. Никому не был нужен хилый мальчишка без малейшего знания грамоты: такого ни в помощники не возьмешь, ни в грузчики. На какое-то время ему удалось попасть к странному человеку: он платил больше, чем Алекс смог бы напопрошайничать, и просил всего лишь переписывать какие-то странные старые книжки с выпуклыми щупальцами на обложке. Не то чтобы Алексу было интересно, что это. Но хотелось, чтобы это были рассказы про отважных мореплавателей и ужасных морских чудищ.</p>
<p>Матушка говорила, что его отец был моряком.</p>
<p>Алекс думал, что его отец был мудаком.</p>
<p>Странный господин покинул город в одну холодную зиму, оставив Алексу немного денег. "За хорошую работу", сказал он. Алекс покивал и только благодаря этим деньгам не оказался на улице.</p>
<p>А потом их украли.</p>
<p>Щуплый юркий пацан в дырявом пальто, большим на два размера, сдернул его кошель на ходу, когда Алекс искал на рынке самый дешевый и маленький хлеб, чтобы не подохнуть с голоду. Проблема пацана была в том, что Алекс давным давно научился быстро бегать: воровать у соседей овощи да фрукты требовало немалой скорости.</p>
<p>Он догнал фигурку с кошелем в переулке, цапнул за развевающийся край плаща, и они оба покатились по холодному мокрому снегу. Алекс предпочел не думать, отчего он мокрый — учитывая окна над их головами.</p>
<p>Фигура сдернула с глаз козырек, плюнула в его сторону и... оказалась девчонкой.</p>
<p>— Быстро бегаешь, — резюмировала она, но так и продолжила лежать в снегу.</p>
<p>— Ловкие руки, — ответно похвалил он, садясь и обнаруживая, что штаны промокли насквозь.</p>
<p>Девчонку звали Лоретт и воровать кошели было ее хобби. Ну, и основной работой. Она была из компании местных воришек, носила штаны на подтяжках и говорила, что курила бы, если бы дым не был таким противным. Алекс остался с ними на год или больше, голоду и холоду предпочитая целые представления о несчастном сироте, импозантном молодом человеке или раненом рабочем.</p>
<p>Воровство — это грех, но Алекс считал, что Бога, наверное, нет. Если бы Бог был, разве бы он позволил ему остаться совсем одному посреди почти что чужого города?</p>
<p>Странный мужчина с книжками о бесстрашных мореплавателях вернулся ранней весной. Прошел невозмутимо к их небольшому убежищу, не стучась; ребята на входе не должны были его пропустить, но он все-таки как-то оказался внутри. Протянул ему увесистый кошель, украшенный золотом и рубином, и сказал: "Есть большая работа для тебя. Пойдем".</p>
<p>Лоретт покрутила пальцем у виска. Лоретт собиралась в Дублин.</p>
<p>Книжка, требующая его времени, была действительно огромной. Странный человек платил каждую неделю и в один из дней даже назвал свое имя: его звали мистером Лоуренсом, а руки были ледяными, как январская ночь. Алекс вздрогнул, когда эта рука потрепала его по волосам.</p>
<p>Прикосновение мистера Лоуренса даже отдаленно не напоминало руку доброго деревенского священника.</p>
<p>В конце концов, Алекс смог закончить работу. Он убил огромную кучу перьев и такую же кучу бумаги, исколол пальцы и заработал дрожь в руках от перенапряжения, когда делал переплет, но вышло красиво.</p>
<p>Оставалось отнести ее мистеру Лоуренсу.</p>
<p>Мистер Лоуренс жил через пару кварталов, в своей квартире, и Алекс решил, что по дороге назад купит себе немного яблок у местной торговки.</p>
<p>Дверь была открыта. Он подумал, что это, наверное, странно: мистер Лоуренс был излишне параноидален и даже ему открывал порой с большим трудом. Он решил войти, не стучась и ступая как можно тише, на тот случай, если внутри окажутся воры.</p>
<p>Вместо воров он увидел валяющийся на полу канделябр и выломанный замок на двери в кабинет. Он переступил, как можно осторожнее, через первый и прошел дальше. Дверь была приоткрыта, но он инстинктивно поймал ручку и распахнул ее шире.</p>
<p>Хорошо смазанные петли не издали ни звука.</p>
<p>Внутри все было в огромном беспорядке: книги, сломанный шкаф, куча бумаг с опрокинутого набок стола, и все это залито кровью, а посреди этого — женщина в платье, испачканном рубиновыми подтеками, вальяжно облокотившаяся о целый книжный шкаф и с интересом листающая одну из книг.</p>
<p>Алекс почувствовал, как ему стало дурно, и сделал шаг назад. И еще один. И еще.</p>
<p>Прежде, чем половица скрипнула у него под ногами, он увидел, как женщина подняла взгляд от книги, прищурилась, и... проклятый канделябр, разделивший его жизнь на "до" и "после" до сих пор будет снится ему в страшных снах. Ну, если они вообще будут.</p>
<p>Он очнулся рядом с этой женщиной, сидящей над его постелью, в комнате, лишь тускло освещенной одной единственной свечой на прикроватной тумбочке, и моментально дико захотел пить.</p>
<p>Слово "воды" застряло в горле, пересушенном до боли, и женщина отложила ту самую книгу, потерла переносицу, вздохнула, и только тогда посмотрела на него в упор.</p>
<p>— Ты сломал себе шею. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это было нелепо?</p>
<p>— Нелепо... что? — он выдавил слова не сразу, и в груди стало душно и тесно. — Кто вы? Вы вестник смерти?</p>
<p>— Что-то вроде того, — женщина усмехнулась. — Слушай, тебе еще очень многое предстоит узнать, но... ты хоть знаешь, что за книги этот человек заставлял тебя писать?</p>
<p>— Я не умею читать, мэм, — он прокашлялся, и неприятное ощущение совсем немного ушло. — Мистер Лоуренс хорошо платил и показал мне, как написать мое имя. Это все.</p>
<p>— Понятно, — она отвела взгляд, до того плотно прикованный к нему, посмотрела на окно, и затем снова на него. — Как тебя зовут?</p>
<p>— Алекс, мэм.</p>
<p>— Что ж, Алекс, — она протянула руку к нему, и он захотел дернуться, но что-то его остановило. Женщина улыбнулась, встрепала ему волосы. — Давай так: ты никому не скажешь о том, что видел в той комнате, а я никому не скажу, как нелепо ты умер?</p>
<p>Он замер под ее ладонью. Моргнул.</p>
<p>— Я умер?</p>
<p>— Умер, — она беспечно качнула головой. — Такое бывает. Люди смертны. Мы тоже не вечны и не неуязвимы.</p>
<p>— "Мы"?</p>
<p>Она приподняла брови. Рассмеялась, подняв ладонь ко рту.</p>
<p>Потом резко прекратила и медленно отняла ее, глянув на него в полутьме таким взглядом, что что-то внутри него сжалось в комок и заскребло грудную клетку изнутри.</p>
<p>Она протянула ладонь к его лицу, остановив ее на щеке, погладила большим пальцем скулу, и Алекс впервые позволил себе вдохнуть, когда почувствовал, как с чужого запястья что-то капнуло ему на губы.</p>
<p>Горло драло от необъяснимого желания попробовать каплю на вкус, и прежде, чем он успел что-либо понять, нестерпимое желание пить стало удаляться, а что-то, трусливо свернувшееся под ребрами, внезапно захотело подставиться под мягко перебирающую рыжие пряди ладонь.</p>
<p>Он не открыл глаза, даже когда заслышал ее голос, тихо и тепло говорящий:</p>
<p>— Да, Алекс. Мы.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>минута молчания в честь тремера убитого катей</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>